A Pooka Story
by Melanie Daughter of Nico Di An
Summary: This is a pooka story I'm S Pring VelveteenRabit spirit of spring and this is what happens when you are a pooka, spirit, or guardian
1. S Pring

A/N hello world I am Ardea daughter of Leo and here is a new story

Disclaim I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Unknown P.O.V<p>

I walked through the ruins of my village smoke was still rising the dead were in in piles I tried to find a familiar face but there were none. Then there a large 'BOOM'. I jumped away just a ball of Fire lit the pile on fire I ran or hopped away quickly.

A evil laugh erupted as I hopped in to another village full of people alive a few looked at me then looked away. I saw a piece of metal I walked towards it I saw the reflection of a creature two long ears, a pink nose that twitched every few seconds, thick brown fur that looked smooth to the touch with weird markings, bright blue eyes that changed color every few minutes, wearing two dark brown arm guards, a belt with a bag attached to it, some sort of leather wraps around it's feet starring straight at me wait that is me.

I gasped I'm a bunny then something weird happened a new sensation touged at my gut then again I looked at the mirror there was a human female with dark brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, wearing a blue dress that looked like water okay weird. I walked back in to the forest it was dark and cold then a bright light made me look up there was the moon.

Glowing then I heard a voice in my head "You are S Pring VelveteenRabit spirit of spring, New life, and creativity." I was stunned "Who are you?" No answer I looked up at the moon once more before walking away. Cheers to a new life a new adventure and I will try to find my way and who I am.

1,198,578 years later

11-21-14

Pring' s P.O.V.

Walking down the street with a latte in hand isn't how I like to always relax but it is good. It's the end of fall you could see Jack frost flying threw town yelling snow day and Autumn falls looking at him annoyed yelling that he was a month early. Mason Sommerton appeared next to me laughing at them they do this every year either he's late, on time, or early.

They landed near us Jack frost laughing at Autumn "You... should've... seen... your... face..." he said gasping for air. Autumn rolled her eyes "Are you coming home Jack?" He frowned just then the sky erupted in colors "That my call I will see you all at seasons point later.

Then he flew off to seasons point we all laughed and grinned and took off flying in opposite directions. From up high the view was amazing the four seasons meeting at a point with Spring and Fall just across from each other and summer and winter across from each other it was beautiful.

Spring was full of pinks, blues, greens, whites, and other colors which I preferred being the oldest season baby animals bounced threw meadows with there mothers. It was currently raining as usual I mean it was nothing new it rained every once a week. Then there was my castle stones carefully placed together so they would never move ever it would take a great force to knock it down.

Summer was lush green trees with small lakes and meadows of flowers glowing in the sun a rainbow spread across the sky. It was a paradise any one would want to live there it was simply beautiful. The summer castle was huge made of marble and gold weathered giving it that old and cozy home home feel. Also animal's lived where ever they wanted some lived in summer others lived in other seasons.

Autumn glowed Orange, Red, Yellow, and a thousand other colors fields of fruit and other assorted crops such as Apple's, Pumpkins, Squash, and etc. You could smell old spices and other spicy and sweet scents in the air. Then there is the fall castle a bunch of old trees twisted into a castle but it didn't look rough but smooth as if the edges had been worn away over years.

Then last there was Winter it was beautiful a true wonder land white and brown with Ice crystals hanging from trees it was quite calm except for when Jack is in a bad mood. Storms would appear out of no where and everything was 3 to 6 feet. Now he was new here he found Seasonal Point after he joined the guardians. But he quickly made himself at home building a place made of ice and snow in a day.

Now each season spirits had few things in common one being that we all have Pooka blood in us me being the oldest season am pretty much in charge of things such as meetings and other things. Jack told us about another Pooka named E Aster Bunnymund who I may or may not fancy. Anyway he wanted to have the guardians meet us in our pooka form which I agreed with so we may meet them soon.

A loud 'BOOM' caught my attention followed by a crashing noise yelling started "Oh if that is frosty I'm going to kill him again..." I walked over to the sound and stopped by a cherry tree there was Jack frost being yelled at by a pooka oh my Gods is that Really Bunnymund okay I do fancy him wait I can't fancy him we don't know each other well guessing on the accent he is a Aussie.

I walked forward in my pooka form they hadn't noticed yet well Jack did he walked past Bunnymund who was scolding him "Pring... Sorry for... um... well all of this." Jack said shifting to his pooka form a large white bunny with gray markings a snowflake pendant black arm guards black leather wraps around his feet and bright cyan eyes. The other guardians looked shocked by this I guess he hadn't told them.

* * *

><p>AN Mwahaha cliff hanger *Jumps out window* car screeches "I'm okay."


	2. Autumn

A/N Hi everyone I'm Ardrea E. Valdez here with S Pring VelveteenRabit

S Pring VelveteenRabit: Ello everbody

* * *

><p>Autumn' s P.O.V.<p>

I ran to the field hearing a loud crash seeing Jack frost, Pring, and The Guardians Mason was leaning on a tree smirking he saw me and drew a line over his neck. I glared and stuck our my tongue annoying git I thought I turned my head back to the situation at hand Pring was yelling at Jack for ruining her flowers which was pretty normal if you ignored the guardians I walked forward they all gasped I guess if one Pooka hadn't been enough two might.

"Hi, Jack you didn't tell us you were bringing guest today." Everyone paused Pring giggled just as two baby bunnies appeared Pring just smiled and picked them up "Who are you?" The rainbow colored guardian said in my opinion she looked like a hummingbird which I'm sure everyone had noticed "We are the Seasonal Spirits." Mason said appearing put of nowhere.

She yelped and spun around Mason stood in all glory he was strange looking a Brown belly with a blackish-brown outer coat and soft brown eyes he also had white arm-guards and matching feet wrappings. The hummingbird looked scared for a minute but nodded and backed up slowly. I shook my head "l Autumn the female pooka right there is S. Pring VelveteenRabit the one right next to the hummingbird is Mason Sommerton and you already know Jack frost."

They nodded "Wait why did you call me a hummingbird?" The hummingbird said I giggled "You surrounded by a bunch of animals that are supposed to be existent and that you first question." Pring laughed Finaly the chubby man said "Sorry ve didn't know about you sooner "Oh... don't worry about that." Mason chuckled Pring rolled her eye and held our a hand which the chubby old man who I assumed was Santa or North.

Then I noticed a little golden man how seemed to be laughing at us immediately recognised him "Hi Sandy!" I squealed he smiled and Pring looked like she might have a heart attack on the spot. I threw my arms around Sandy in a tight hug which he returned. If you want to no we knew Sandy because he was dating my best friend Hestia guardian of thanksgiving and family.


End file.
